Viper
by purpledragon6
Summary: Leanna Crawford and Wally West are your average sophmore student as well as life long friends. Or are they? Is there more that lies benethe the surface of these two friends that even they don't know about? Secrets will be reviled but with their friendship strain and crack under pressure or will they manage to pull through? Read and find out. Re-done version of my story Homefront


My name is Leanna Crawford... I am sixteen years old and last year a unfortunate event re-shaped the very foundation of my life forever... Its been a hard year and I am still in the aftershock of it all and yet... Not a day has gone by that I haven't thanked my lucky stars for everything that has happened... Everything that happened on that faithful night... The night one year ago today... The night that changed everything... The night I became Viper.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

A pale teen ran as fast as she could down the snowy streets of the city. Her fiery red hair flapped wildly in the wind and her emerald eyes were filled with both tears and fear.

"Get that kid!" A deep, gruff voice roared as the sounds of several running steel toed shoes pounded at the pavement.

With thoughts clouded the girl suddenly ducked into a nearby alley-way and hoped to lose them in the darkness, but luck wasn't with her that day. A barbed wire fence split the alley in half and dim hanging laps reviled every possible place the girl could have hidden and in a matter of moments she was surrounded. A group of at least eight males ranging in skin color and height but not in mucle size stood around her, in their hands were crowbars, chains, whips, hammers and even a gun or two.

"End of the line kid. Hand it over." One sneered, cocking the gun in his hand and aiming it in between the girl's eyes, a red beem of light insuring that the first bullet from the gun would hit its target.

The frightened girl began to back up slowly until her back was pressed against the wire, then again without even thinking turned her back to the men and began to climb as quick as she could up the structure, trying to ignore the sharp scraps of metal entering her skin as she did so. A gunfire soon followed, and dripping from the girl's now bleeding leg soon followed and yet she kept going. The man went to aim his gun again but was stopped by who could assume to be the leader.

"Hold your fire." He muttered, pushing the gun away as they watched the girl jump down to the other side of the fence and then take off running.

"Colbra?" The man with the gun asked in a pissed off tone, the rest of the men's eyes landing on their leader as he did so.

"Let her go. For now. That venom needed to be tested anyway." Colbra snickered as he watched with cold eyes as the girl disappeared out of sight.

* * *

By the time the girl stopped running a thin trail of blood marked her path to be at least a mile. Her breathing was so rapid she half expected her heart to leap out of her chest and run an extra mile. She pulled out the object from her hoodie pocket. The object those men wanted so badly. A needle, full of a dark purple liquid that despite it being 2 degrees outside still warmed her chilled fingers. She smiled greedily and rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie.

"I feel bad..." She muttered to herself as she looked at the plum blue vein on her arm and then at the needle closly approaching it.

Colbra had been her friend. Her only friend. Who had taken her in off of the streets in her hour of need and great depression. He was the one who had patched her up when the orphan girl had tried to take her life and then gave her something that would relax her. A drug made from a snakes venom, used to relax its tiny prey and did the same but in a lesser effect to the teen. It did its job well, so when a much stronger version of the drug had been manufactured (One Colbra refused to give her) she'd do anything to get her hands on the drug she had been denied.

"I feel bad though." She muttered but a quick glance at her bullet-wounded leg and all this guilt left her. "Served him right."

And with that she pushed the needle into her skin, the relaxing feeling taking over instantly followed by a numbing pain, then nothing at all. When the pain had came the girl blacked out.


End file.
